


Tactless

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exact moment Jean realized how he felt about Armin disconnected his brain-to-mouth filter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Can I kiss you?' requested by Tumblr used ask-armin-and-marco

 

It was one of the few times the new Team Levi had a successful mission with no casualties thanks to Armin’s planning, something that truly lifted Armin’s mood enough to make him talkative again.

 Eren was sleeping off the exhaustion of shifting, Mikasa was making sure Sasha didn’t eat more than her share of lunch, Connie was who knew where up to who knew what and Levi was probably somewhere, polishing his desk or mopping the floor or whatever it was he did when he disappeared. That left Armin as the one whose whereabouts were known to Jean.

Outside of headquarters he and Jean sat on the steps, Armin with his legs folded and his hair tied back, hands gesturing excitedly as he explained his every calculated reason for the orders he insisted on and Jean cleaning the Titan blood off his swords.

With his big blue eyes, sunny hair and small stature, it was easy to drift back into the belief that Armin was a harmless and breakable little boy, but Jean knew better after going into battle so many times on his tactics and escaping tight spots with his ideas, not to mention the few times Armin pulled tricks or created elaborate lies to get people to do or say what he wanted. He was a deceptive little bugger at first, but after getting to spend so much time fighting alongside him and being around him Jean didn’t find himself weirded out or even suspicious, he actually found himself growing exceptionally fond of Armin.

When he was too caught up in his head or worried about Eren or Mikasa or simply depressed his mood affected Jean and whenever he smiled Jean felt his insides warm up and his heart rate relax — which was an almost impossible feat thanks to life in the Survey Corps. Over time he found that Armin’s very presence was important to him, that his voice was what kept him going in the battles and that the idea that he would get to spend more time with him, even just in silence, somehow felt more overwhelming and precious than what a glance from Mikasa would have been a year ago.

In fact, he barely thought of Mikasa anymore, his obsession with her had vanished around the first encounter with the Female Titan.

The thought finally struck him. Armin had taken up the spot in his life that was meant for Mikasa and all the feelings that came with it but rather than being mindlessly infatuated with him he saw him for what he was and loved him for it.

Armin noticed he was distracted and stopped babbling about Hanji’s latest hijinks. “Jean, you okay?”

“Can I kiss you?” Jean blurted without even thinking.

Armin almost rolled back and off the top of the steps. 

Jean cleared his throat, awkwardly tugging at his collar. “That came out wrong.”

“Then what did you mean to say?”

“Basically the same thing just with a little more…less awkwardness?”

“Is this a joke?” Armin asked, regarding him suspiciously. “Did Connie put you up to this?”

“No! No, this is me, one-hundred percent genuine lack of tact.”

Armin giggled at that. “No need to tell me, there’s a reason I tell you what to do even though you’re our de facto leader.”

Jean shuffled a little closer across the top step until Armin’s knee brushed his thigh. “I promise it’s not a joke.”

“I believe you.”

“So, things aren’t going to be awkward between us, right?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“On how you react to this.” 

Armin leaned over and gave him a quick peck.

Jean touched his lips and smiled, for whatever tact he lacked it seemed Armin would always have enough for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com)


End file.
